Bajo control
by Herse Pigwidgeon
Summary: Alec llega al departamento que comparte con Magnus y se encuentra con una "sorpresa".
**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de **The Mortal Instruments** pertenecen en su totalidad a **Cassandra Clare**. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado para divertirme un poquitín a costa suya.

 **Personajes:** Magnus, Alec.

[Malec]

 **Línea de tiempo:** Un año después de CoHF (Sin embargo, no hay _spoilers_ ).

 **Estado:** Terminado.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Emociones del Foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

Me tocó: ALEGRÍA

* * *

"Bajo control"

* * *

El corazón le dio un vuelco desde la calle contraria, cuando había escuchado una débil explosión proveniente del apartamento que compartía con su novio y la humareda de polvo que había salido volando de las ventanas. Se dijo a sí mismo que, a lo mejor, Magnus estaría disfrutando de alguna extrema y alocada redecoración de interiores, pero cuanto más se acercaba a los escalones de la entrada, más se tambaleaba su teoría.

Escuchó con angustia los golpes secos de la madera y los recipientes de vidrio quebrarse. Se apresuró a sacar la llave de la bolsa de su pantalón e intentó abrir, no obstante algo pesado bloqueaba la entrada.

—¡Magnus! ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —llamó con el timbre por si era incapaz de oírlo con aquel estruendo. Luego volvió a empujar con fuerza. —Maldición… —refunfuñó entre dientes y pateó la puerta con la esperanza de que cediera —¡Magnus, responde! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, tengo todo bajo control —escuchó la voz del brujo jadeante y exasperada. Le había tratado de impregnar un deje de burla, pero no había funcionado. —No te preocupes. Está todo bien, Alexauuuch —se quejó.

—¡Magnus! ¿Cómo diablos puede estar algo bien con esos sonidos? ¡Abre la puerta!

—Lo haría con mucho gusto si pudiera, cariño —otra humareda salió de las ventanas.

"Ese brujo loco". Alec frunció el ceño y subió al barandal de piedra para alcanzar el alfeizar de la ventana. Con la agilidad digna de un nephilim logró atravesarla y caer al interior de la sala. —Pero qué demonios… —su ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa de hallar el lugar hecho trizas por ciertos tentáculos negros y supurantes de baba purpura y patas de araña que salían de un baúl antiquísimo y que Bane trataba de cerrar con todo su peso sobre él.

Los tentáculos zigzagueaban en el aire agarrando lo que encontraran y lanzándolo lejos para distraer a su captor. Tanto movimiento había salpicado toda su casa con esa baba que, gracias al cielo, olía sólo a mar y arena.

—Bienvenido a casa, Alexander —una de sus bolas azules de magia impactó contra una peluda pata que se habría paso debajo de la alfombra. Bane le sonrió, goteando de sudor y empujando hacia abajo la tapa color vino y ribetes de oro. —Siéntete cómodo, enseguida te atiendo —eso, seguramente, era sarcasmo.

Alec rodó los ojos. De cierta forma estaba aliviado.

Tomó una flecha de su carcaj y apuntó al ojo verdoso que se asomaba por la rendija del baúl. Tras dar en el blanco, un alarido burbujeante estalló liberando más tentáculos. Alec saltó para esquivar uno y volvió a disparar a los cuerpos enredados dentro del prisma. Se pusieron fúricos.

Ahora había un remolino de cosas viscosas yendo de allá para acá.

—Ayúdame a sujetarlo con tu lindo cuerpecito.

Alec asintió y saltando entre los obstáculos llegó a tenderse junto a Bane. La tapa cedió varios centímetros con ambos arriba. —¿Cómo le haces para meterte en tantos problemas?

—¿Yo? Tú eres el rey problemas —esos preciosos ojos azules le miraron enfadados. Bane le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de quitarse del baúl y correr por su libro de hechizos.

El peso libre hizo que los demonios tomaran ventaja, lanzando a Alec hacia el librero.

—¡Alexander! —era una mezcla de regaño y preocupación.

—¡Ya voy! —con mucho trabajo consiguió volver a tapar el medio cuerpo que comenzaba a salir.

Entonces, Magnus pronunció unas palabras en otro idioma y todas esas extremidades se replegaron como poner una cámara en reversa. Alec se quitó de encima y se sentó con la espalda recargada en el librero medio vacío.

—Uff… estuvo cerca —Bane cerró su libro y, para enfatizar la victoria, se colocó en posición de loto sobre su contrincante rectangular. —¿Y… cómo te fue en el trabajo, amor?

—¿Puedes explicarme como conseguiste eso?

—Un señor recibió una herencia —tocó el acabado de oro —que creía estaba maldita y quería que lo exorcizara para poder utilizar el metal. Debo felicitarlo porque no lo abrió. Sabia decisión.

El Lightwood pasó una mano por sus cabellos. Hizo una mueca de asco cuando descubrió que su nuca tenía baba púrpura y sacudió al aire la sustancia. Luego suspiró. —Magnus, ya te he repetido que no hagas esto hasta que no esté en casa.

—Lo tenía bajo control —se defendió el brujo, pero adoraba que ese nephilim sermonero se preocupara por él.

—Sí, eso veo —pasó la mirada por la estancia sucia y rota, y se levantó sacudiendo su ropa —Limpia todo esto.

—Hecho —los sofás, los libreros, la mesa, todo fue remplazado frente a los ojos de Alec que tuvo que detener su camino a la habitación para no chocar con varias botellas que regresaban a los estantes.

—¿Eso es todo lo que desea mi señor? —Magnus lo abrazó por la espalda.

—No. Te advierto que para la próxima sólo me quedaré viendo, mientras como palomitas en el sillón, cómo tienes "bajo control" el mundo sin mí.

Sintió la sonrisa de Bane contra su cuello. —No puedes hacer eso. Siempre corres a mi auxilio, así como yo al tuyo. Somos un par de sentimentales.

Alec giró la cabeza para que sus labios se encontraran. Sí, justamente eso estaba buscando de regreso a su _hogar_. Esos labios que le amaban. Su alegría personal. Cobijó las manos que tenía sobre su estómago con las propias.

—Y no hay mundo sin ti… —susurró Magnus estrechándolo con más fuerza —ya me he dado cuenta de ello.

Alexander sonrió.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota** : _See you later alligator._


End file.
